


An Era Of Magic/Chaldea gets sent to Hogwarts bc Singularity

by Garbage_rat_who_writes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Circe kinda adopts Luna ngl, Draco actually gets thrown around a lot because he has a talent for being annoying, Draco asks JAlter to the ball and gets thrown across the hall, Forgive Me, Gen, Harry is a jealous bastard, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I enjoy sinning, I wrote this when I should be doing homework, JAlter centric, Luna is a seer, Medea Lily makes good friends, Medea cries a lot, ahahah I do love writing all this drama, and fluff, but mostly angst and crack, but since when was he not, draco is a tiny bastard but we know this, im sorry, im sorry if this sucks, oh yea EMIYA shows up at one point and tries to take over the kitchens immideatly, oof so does Nightingale and attacks ol Dumbles on sight, ron is jealous, some characters may be out of character im sorry, someone stop me please, takes place during 4th year, theres gonna be angst, this is a crackfic wrapped in the disguise of a normal one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_rat_who_writes/pseuds/Garbage_rat_who_writes
Summary: Leonardo Da Vinci was proud to consider herself a genius, however at the moment she had to admit she’d made a mistake. A mistake in the form of telling both versions of Jeanne d’Arc that they were to be going to a Singularity. Normally this would not be much of a problem. This time the problem was that this Singularity was located at a school for magic. A school full of magic users they were accused of being and killed for. Burned at the stake for spreading the message of God yet accused of witchcraft.also known as Da Vinci finds a singularity at Hogwarts, JAlter does not want to go, none of them do really. Its chaotic. Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and I hate him
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Circe/Francis Drake (its a crackship), Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Dursely Family/JAIL, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Harry Potter/Jealousy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Irisviel von Einzbern & Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber, Medea Lily/Healthy Relationships, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Jealousy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to Chilis. I mean Hell. Welcome to Hell. I'm tired as fuck right now why am I even posting this. Sorry if this chapter sucks I'm trying my best.

Leonardo Da Vinci was proud to consider herself a genius, however at the moment she had to admit she’d made a mistake. A mistake in the form of telling both versions of Jeanne d’Arc that they were to be going to a Singularity. Normally this would not be much of a problem. This time the problem was that this Singularity was located at a school for magic. A school full of magic users they were accused of being and killed for. Burned at the stake for spreading the message of God yet accused of witchcraft. 

All this to say meant that a barely-held-back Avenger Servant was cursing her out and attempting to kill her. She had precious few regrets in life but having to tell a rather angry Dark Saint she was going to a magic school for an unknown amount of time had quickly been added to the list.

“- I must ask you to calm down other me! I do not want to be going either but that does not mean we should try to kill the bearer of bad news!”

JAlter was ready to snark back some retort but cut off when they noticed that others had entered the Control Room. Ritsuka, Mashu, Irisviel von Einzbern, Circe, Medea Lily and… Caster Cu Cuchulainn for some reason. A quick flash of relief passed over Da Vinci’s expression before she stood straight and turned to the newcomers. 

“ _ As I was trying to say,” _ started Da Vinci as she shot an annoyed look at Jalter, “A new Singularity has been detected. You know the drill for these situations. You should be informed that this takes place in Scotland 1994 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Circe had a curious glint in her eyes, “Da Vinci is this the  _ same  _ Hogwarts I may have taught at for a while?” 

Da Vinci shrugged. “No idea. Anyways if we are done with the interruptions I have more to explain.” 

She took a deep breath before going into what others considered to be her ‘lecture mode.’ “Right I have informed you of the location and time, now I will be telling you what your mission is. Obviously you need to retrieve the Grail but it will not be easy. From what we can tell it is being used as a prize in a tournament between different magic schools…  _ you  _ will be going as a magic school. Chaldea Academy For The Mystic Arts located in Antarctica. You will now be considered as prestigious magic users from an invite-only academy that takes only the best. Am I understood?”

Da Vinci looked at the group of Servants and the Mage in front of her. They nodded in the positive (she ignored JAlters muttering of ‘I never said I would pretend to be a  _ witch _ .’)

Ritsuka hesitantly raised a hand. “I assume some of us are going to get different names?” she asked, gesturing at herself and the Servants. “We can’t exactly go in telling them the Servants true names or class names as almost everyone here is called Caster...” Ritsuka trailed off nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of her uniform. 

“Oh don’t worry about it I already have names for you and they’ll be as close as I can get. Jeanne, Jeanne Alter you two are going to be sisters called Jeanne and Jamie Wyvern. You can choose yourselves who gets which name. Ritsuka, Mashu, and Irisviel, your names are the same. I see no point in changing them. Casters you are now going to be Circe Okeanos, Lillian Cholcis, and Cu you are now going to be called Draoi Chulainn . Don't kill me because that was the best I could come up with on short notice.” Da Vinci finished her lecture by shooing everyone into the Coffins for Rayshifting and hitting JAlter on the head with her gloved hand for complaining about her name. 

//////

**Hogwarts Great Hall 1994**

“And I regret to announce that the Quidditch Tournament between houses will be cancelled this year.” announced an elderly man with a crooked nose, twinkling eyes and an aura of ‘I know what's best so obey me’. 

His name was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, a variety of other titles that the author is too tired to go look up, self-presumed Light Lord and apparent strongest Wizard in Britain. He had a demeanor which played as an elderly grandfather giving advice… but had a rather annoying habit of interfering by sticking his crooked nose in matters he should not muddle with. Not to forget his really fucking weird fascination with Harry Potter and keeping him under control. What kind of utter  _ bastard  _ would leave a child with an abusive family? Oh right the  _ illustrious  _ Albus Dumbledore. 

Albus coughed, which was enough for the commotion to die down so he could finish his speech. “They will be replaced with a far more interesting tournament: The Triwizard Tournament.” hushed whispers burst through the hall at the mention of the tournament. 

“However this year there will be four schools participating instead of the traditional three. Us here at Hogwarts, Drumstrang, Beauxbatons and Chaldea Academy For The Mystic Arts. They will be here on Halloween and-”

A loud crash cut him off, along with the tell tale sound of breaking glass. Everyone looked up to see a rather strange assortment of people falling through the ceiling. When they hit the stone floor, the populace of Hogwarts got to see just how very  _ odd _ they were. A few of the strangers were picking themselves up off the floor, some hand landed on their feet (gods know how) and two of them were floating above the rest. 

A white haired red-eyed young lady turned to Dumbledore with a smile. “You must forgive us, our head of technology had a mishap with the transporter. I am Irisviel von Einzbern, Headmistress of Chaldea.”

Irisviel proceeded to point at the others and name them. “The one with pink hair and wings is Professor Circe Okeanos, resident transfiguration expert. Lillian Cholcis is the lavender haired girl next to Professor Okeanos. Jeanne and Jamie Wyvern are the blonde ones, they’re twins. Jamie has a bit of a temper-”

“I do  _ not _ ! You’d be like this too if you were ki-” Jeanne quickly clamped a hand over her sister’s mouth, ignoring the burning glare being sent her way. 

“So sorry, Jamie has a habit of doing that. Headmistress von Einzbern you can continue.”

Irisviel smiled good-naturedly. “Its alright! The blue haired young man is Draoi Chulainn, our Rune and Druid Magicks Professor. Finally we have Ritsuka Fujimaru and Mash Kyrielight. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

The Great Hall was silent, you could drop a pin and it would echo. Nobody really knew how to react. The silence was broken by one of the Wyvern sisters. 

“Wow great job there. We at the right place, or did we come to a school full of idiots? Ones who can’t even show proper  _ respect  _ to guests.” Jamie Wyvern spat the word respect with disdain, annoyance clear as day. 

“Jamie I don’t think it's necessary to insult our hosts. We  _ did  _ just fall through their ceiling and interrupt their Headmaster.”

Dumbledore smiled gratefully, eyes twinkling obnoxiously. “Thank you Headmistress Von Einzbern. I welcome you and your students to Hogwarts. However given that you arrived a few months  _ early  _ we have not had any time to prepare guest rooms. If it isn’t much of a problem, would you and your students be alright with being sorted into houses? That way you all have somewhere to sleep until we have time to set up guest quarters.”

Irisviel tilted her head to the side, resembling a curious bird. “I do not see how this is a problem.  _ And Jamie _ _ please do not cause another explosion _ _. _ ”

~the author does not want to write a sorting scene so here are the houses they get sorted into:

-Irisviel is a Gryffindor

-Cu is Ravenclaw

-Circe is is Ravenclaw

-Medea Lilly (Lilian) is a Hufflepuff. (this is bc its Medea before she was betrayed by Jason and she was super loyal to him leave me alone ok)

-Ritsuka is a Gryffindor

-Mashu is a Gryffindor

-JAlter ‘Jamie’ is a Slytherin

-Jeanne is Gryffindor~

-end chapter you’ll find out what happens in the common rooms next chapter I’m tired and supposed to be taking a test rn. Don’t be like me and almost fail out of school-


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes an enemy, Luna gets adopted, and Medea makes some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is chaotic? idk what I was doing with Luna and Circe's interaction its weird. I dont really know what Circe's personality is so um, I tried. Forgive this foolish author.

Medea wasn’t entirely sure how to react to this school. She was a mage, a magick user from the Era of Gods. Yet… here she was in a school full of children learning magick like it _wasn’t_ a high blessing from the Gods. Like it was theirs for the taking, giving no acknowledgement to the astonishing power they are gifted with. 

It made her want to scream. The teachers too- not _one person_ in this thrice-be-damned school gave an ounce of respect! Annoyed, Medea left the garishly bright Hufflepuff Common Room where she was sitting in exchange for walking around outside. 

It was cloudy outside, an oddly cold wind blew through her lilac hair, messing it up. She frowned, annoyed. At least this school had nice gardens, a forest that she simply had to explore later, a lake and some sort of pitch for a sport. Kiditch? No, Quidditch. What an utterly ridiculous name for a sport. 

Medea hadn’t realized it, but she had made her way over to the Quidditch pitch. It was quiet out here with tall wooden structures that held seating for viewers. Reminded her of a colosseum. Only without the lions and fighting-for-your-life part of it. Deciding against taking the undoubtedly long trek up the stairs, she settled for flying up there. She may not have wings like Lady Circe, but there was more than one way to fly. 

Humming an old lullaby she remembered from her first life, she slowly flew around the Quidditch Pitch. It was nice, wind blowing softly through her hair and the last dregs of the sun melting on the horizon. 

So immersed in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed a red-haired girl with a lopsided grin fly over to her. 

“Whatchya thinking about?”

Medea screeched in a rather unladylike manner, faltering in the air for a moment and starting to fall. She managed to catch herself though, before spinning around to face the source of the voice. A red-haired girl with sparkling blue eyes and a lopsided grin. 

“I- um, nothing. Just this school. It's so very strange.” she managed to stutter out, looking at her hands. 

“Yeah I’ll agree with you on that. Your name's Lillian right? I’m Ginerva Weasley but _please_ call me Ginny. Third year Gryffindor.” she stuck out her hand and Medea shook it warily. 

“Yes, Lillian Cholcis. My friends call me Lily, not that I _have_ a lot of friends. Fifth year at Chaldea.” Her voice trailed off awkwardly, oh no why had she said that? She’d probably freaked this girl out and she seemed so kind and-

“Well then Lillian, I hope you don’t mind me calling you Lily, because you look like you could use some friends. Come on, I’ll introduce you to Neville and Luna. I think you’ll like them.” Ginny held out an arm, gesturing for Medea to take it and sit on the broom with her.

Medea smiled softly, hesitantly taking Ginny’s hand and sitting down on the broom. “I’d like that.” 

**\---**

Unlike Medea, Jeanne Alter was _not_ making friends. Instead, she’d made an enemy. Probably serval by now. Slytherin House was full of some of the most idiotic people she’d ever met. Power rules in this place, but these moronic children showed their power- _all_ their power to intimidate. _Fools._ Didn’t they know the true way to intimidation was to show a hint of your power, to know what makes your opponent break? To sit and watch before striking? Clearly not. 

She scoffed low in her throat, eyes narrowing at one of the most utterly obnoxious people she’d had the unfortunate joy of meeting. Draco Malfoy. A fourteen year old ‘pureblood’ who used his Daddy's name to gain footing. She didn’t understand how he hadn’t died yet. How this idiot and his family hadn’t already been taken down. The way that the heir to an Ancient House would so brazenly spill family secrets just to try and gain an ounce more power. She hated him. 

Oh look, the little ferret boy had noticed her glaring at him. And now he was stomping in a most _undignified_ manner towards her. She hated nobels. Rolling her eyes, she watched him advance. Perhaps he would provide a bit of entertainment. 

“What are you looking at?” he demanded, glaring. As if she should be scared. 

“Hm? Oh I’m just watching a little ferret boy flaunt his Daddy’s name and money for power. Pathetic and cowardly to rely on power that is not your own.” She scoffed. 

He reeled back quickly, face red before puffing up his chest in a worthless attempt to seem intimidating. It only served to make him resemble a moronic pigeon instead of a ferret. 

“As if a _mudblood_ like you would know power! Wyvern isn’t a pureblood family name!” 

Jeanne Alter slowly stood up from her chair, drawing herself to her full height- which granted wasn’t that tall, but taller than ferret boy. She towered over him, and in a split second that pathetic worm was launched across the room, violently crashing into the stone wall. She stalked towards him, each step meaning something, the clack of her heels sharp against cold, grey tile. When she reached Draco, she dragged him up by the back of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. 

“Listen to me. You hold no power over me, over _anyone_ in this room. You may think you hold all the power in the world you despicable worm, but you have _none._ I have no reason to be scared, let alone _intimidated_ by someone whose family was chased out of France, who _bought_ their title here in England and whose last name means _Bad Faith._ Draconis Lucius Malfoy you are nothing but a speck of dirt to crush beneath my heel.” She dropped him on the floor, whirling around so dramatically that it would make the Potions Master proud and left the common room. 

**\---**

Luna Lovegood was widely regarded to be slightly crazy, but she wasn’t. She was a Seer, a legitimate one unlike the lovely fraud who taught Divination. Luna watched as the delegation from Chaldea crashed through the ceiling, their introductions, and the sortings. Two of them were in Ravenclaw House, both professors. Professors Okeanos and Cuchulainn. 

Something was off about them. About almost all of them. Her eyes flickered over to the Druid Magicks professor, his red eyes unfocused looking at the fire. Luna looked away, searching for the other stranger. Professor Circe Okeanos… she had the same name as one of the first transfiguration teachers at Hogwarts _and_ the same name as the legendary Greek Sorceress Circe, known for turning Oddyssus’ men into pigs. Just as she was wondering where Circe was she heard a happy screech and arms flung around her shoulders. 

“LUNAAAAAAA!” came a happy voice, faintly familiar but Luna couldn’t place it.

Luna turned around to see blue and pink eyes framed by bubblegum pink hair and pale skin. “You’re Professor Circe from Chaldea.” Luna replied, a bit confused. 

The professor backed up and rolled her eyes. “Professor makes me sound _old._ I thought you would remember me! Didn’t your mom ever tell you that you had the blessing of Circe and Artemis?” 

Luna tilted her head. “She never got around to it, mother died when I was little.”

Circe gasped dramatically. “No! Pandora is gone?”

At Luna’s solemn nod, Circe flung her arms around Luna once more. “Well little moon I suppose it's my job as Goddess whose given you my blessing to watch over you- OW!”

Looking extremely bored, Professor Cuchulainn rolled his eyes. “Shut up Circe. You can’t just go telling people left and right that you’re a goddess. Next time you do so I won’t be as polite, understand?”

“YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD CU!” she shrieked, glaring at him. 

“I’m aware. Would you prefer I tell Drake next time?” his red eyes glinted with a hint of malice. 

Circe gasped. “You _wouldn’t_ dare!” 

“I absolutely will.”

“Neither of you are human.” 

Two pairs of eyes focused on her, argument momentarily forgotten, red eyes wary and blue eyes sparkling. 

“ _Why_ do you think that Miss Lovegood?” asked the Druid, eyes narrowed. 

“It's obvious. Your soul is ancient, battle worn and tired. However you are not a reincarnation, not quite.” 

Cu sweatdropped. “Ahah um-” he turned to Circe for help, only to sigh as he noticed her excited expression. “Godsdamnit she's not going to be any help.” 

Circe happily took Luna by the arm saying that she had to introduce her to some people, namely someone named Jeanne. 

Bemused, Luna allowed herself to be led out of the common room by an extremely happy Goddess. 

  
  


uhhhhhhhhhhhhh thats about it? Idk how to end this chapter sorry. I am trying T~T


End file.
